


More Lisa (Like More Cowbell, but Better)

by thingamawhatsit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Realted, Episode: s01e12 Last Refuge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingamawhatsit/pseuds/thingamawhatsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is used as the damsel in distress by the Pilgrim rather than Jax’s father.</p><p>Playing damsel in distress is Lisa’s least favorite con. Also, that bitch pulled Lisa’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Lisa (Like More Cowbell, but Better)

When the Pilgrim opens up communications, and pulls Lisa into the frame by her hair, Len's heart just about stops in his chest. He's on his feet before he even realizes it, a half step forward like he can reach through the screen and grab Lisa that way.

But before any sound can make it past Len's throat Mick lets out a low growl. "Put her down. _Now._ "

"Micky?"

The Pilgrim tightens her grip in Lisa's hair and yanks. Lisa lets out a small yell, and bites her lip like she's trying to hold it all in. It's only the split second glare that she sends the Pilgrim's way before falling into the damsel in distress routine, always a con Lisa _hated_ , that gives any relief to the ulcer spontaneously forming in Len's stomach.

"Look at that Kronos, there _is_ someone you care about," says the Pilgrim, shoving her gun into Lisa's side to make a point.

"Stop!" yells, Rip. "Leave my crew and their loved ones alone, and I will give you myself."

The Pilgrim sneers. "My orders are to eliminate every one of you, what makes you think I would settle for just one?"

"Because I'll be giving you my younger self. You take him out, and my crew will never have been brought together."

The Pilgrim narrows her eyes at Rip. "This had better not be a trap."

Lisa catches Mick's and Len's gaze quickly. Len's eyes dart to Mick's out of habit, and there's a rush of something when they lock eyes, the three of them in complete agreement.

This had better be a fucking trap.

* * *

 

Mick doesn't pay that much attention to whatever the fuck it is that Rip, _Michael_ , and Mick hates sharing a name with so many douche bags, and the Pilgrim are talking about. A shit ton of posturing, and he has better things to do.

His eyes are on Lisa.

He hasn't thought of her much, not since he threatened Snart with killing her, when he was still Kronos and not just exceptionally more fucked up in the head Mick.

Considering how often Snart usually brings her up in conversation, especially when the two haven't seen each other in a while, Snart must have been censoring himself on purpose. The kid is horrible at not talking about whoever is on his mind. It's both his easiest and most annoying tell, because when Mick doesn't give a damn what's going on inside that head of his Snart can be near impossible to shut up. And of course the second Mick decides he actually wants answers the kid goes fucking mute.

Right now though Mick can put aside everything still going on between them, because the site of the Pilgrim manhandling Lisa has lit a fire in his gut that's been missing for eons.

Mick and Lisa lock gazes. Lisa blinks, slow and careful. Mick flicks his eyes to where Len is waiting in the wings. Lisa flicks her eyes toward her left hand, out of site of the pilgrim, and mimes one of those electronic car locks. Mick tilts his head slightly, pulls at the glove on his right hand. Lisa blinks again, steady and slow, and shifts her weight back towards the Pilgrim.

Mick gets ready for the show.

Because the Pilgrim made a lot of mistakes in taking Lisa. He and Lenny are going to take care of her for that, and if they could they would make it last a lot longer than it's going to.

But the first, and the biggest mistake that she made was in thinking that Lisa Snart can't take care of herself. She's going down a long list of people that on meeting the three of them assume that Lisa is the least dangerous.

She's probably the least crazy, and a lot of people tend to get the two mixed up. But Lisa learned how to steal and how to shoot from her brother, she learned how to fight and judge a person's character from Mick. She learned how to lie and play meek from Lewis and a dozen "well intentioned" teachers and social workers.

The Pilgrim is mid-sentence talking to Rip, her attention focused where she assumes any threat will come from, when Lisa snaps into action, ramming her head back and up into the Pilgrim's face. Mick can hear the vicious snap of cartilage as the Pilgrim's nose breaks from across the room. With sly hands Lisa roles into and along the Pilgrim's body, pulling out the controller from inside the Pilgrim's coat, and sliding the glove off of her right hand. Lisa ducks down as she roles away with a grace she got from all those ice skating lessons.

Len is out from his spot at the sound of breaking bones, like the gunshot at a race, and firing at the Pilgrim a second before Lisa's out of the way. Mick fires from the other side of her a second later, needing to wait the extra moment for Lisa to be in the clear. In the extra moment he sees the Pilgrim turn around, face scrunched up in pain and fury, blood running down from her crooked nose. She brings up her hand, palm out, ready to freeze Len and his attack in place.

Except she doesn't have her device anymore.

She freezes, and then shatters into a million pieces when his heat gun hits her a second later, the sudden change in temperature shattering her like broken glass.

Lisa gets to her feet, and shakes shards of the pilgrim from her hair, and dusts bits of her off of her jacket. Gives a little fluff to her curls while she's at it.

"Really," Lisa drawls, a hundred percent Snart theatrics in the moment, "what did I tell you boys about going off and having fun without me?"

Mick laughs, the deep belly laugh that Lisa teases him about because she thinks it makes him look like Santa Clause. He thinks she has some fucked up ideas about Santa Clause.

Snart speaks up from his little corner of the building, tension bleeding out of him in a way it hasn't since they boarded the damn Waverider however long ago respectively. "Make sure to bring you back something shiny."

Lisa looks back and forth at them, hand on her hip. " _Well?"_

* * *

 

They do have a couple bobbles for her hidden away on the ship. The nicest is a necklace he managed to pocket from the first mess with Savage before the ass knocked him over the side of the head and held him at gun point.

They have nothing near enough to distract her from the tension between the two of them.

She listens to everything that happened with a cold, closed off face. When they're done she lets them both stew in a moment of silence, like she's gonna pass judgement on them or something. Which is fucking ridiculous because they both used to be the people that grounded her, not the other way around.

She nods once, decisively. "I'm staying."

Rip, because he's an asshole with asshole timing, objects. "Absolutely not."

Lisa does not like Rip, and it's nice to see the man take a step back when she turns on him, eyes made of ice. "And why not?"

Rip pulls himself up, like he's reminding himself he shouldn't be afraid of her. "The time line," he starts.

Mick cuts him off. "Already altered from the Pilgrim taking her. Won't make much of a difference whether we put her back now or later."

Rip frowns. "Facing Savage is a dangerous mission Mr. Snart, surely you don't want to endanger your sister by bring her with."

Mick almost laughs at him. Trying to pull that sort of shit with Len never works out the way guys think it will.

Len narrows his eyes in contempt. " _She_ ," he says, "ís right _here_. So maybe you'd like to talk _to her_ like she's a person, instead of _about her_ like she's some kind of thing."

"Besides," says Sara, popping up out of nowhere, "seems to me like she can handle herself." Sara's eyes give Lisa an appreciative once over.

Lisa gives Sara a smile and a look over of her own, before turning back to Rip. "The way I see it you grabbed my brother and his partner for a mission you've been fucking up every step of the way. And if you don't end this soon my baby brother," - Lisa's mouth turns up at the phrase and Len rolls his eyes – "is going to end up being raised in some orphanage by a teenage Mick. So, you have two options.

You either let me join your little crew here. _Or_ I knock you out, get Mick to drive us whenever it is we need to be, and we take out this immortal asshole _our_ way."

Rip splutters. "You wouldn't."

Mick shrugs. It sounds like a pretty solid plan to him, actually.

"You _would._ Of course you would." Rip sighs. "Well then, Miss Snart, it seems I have no choice after all. Welcome to the team."

Lisa smiles, all angelic and evil like. "Perfect. Now, who wants to help me try out my new toy?" She pulls on the Pilgrims glove and flexes her fingers. Sara straightens in interest, and Mick is just unrelated enough from Lisa that he is probably going to _really_ enjoy watching the two of them spar.


End file.
